1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed toward a header track device for use in building construction, particularly for use in the exterior wall of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Header tracks, including slotted tracks, are commonly used in the construction industry, including in the exterior walls of buildings. They generally resemble a U-shaped (or some other similarly shaped) elongated channel capable of receiving or covering the ends of wall studs and holding the wall studs in place.
The slotted tracks generally have a web and at least one flange. Typically, the track includes a pair of flanges, which extend in the same direction from opposing edges of the web. Along the flanges of the slotted tracks generally is a plurality of slots. When the wall studs are placed into a slotted track, the plurality of slots accommodate fasteners to permit attachment of the wall studs to the slotted track. The slots allow the wall studs to move generally orthogonally relative to the track. In those areas of the world where earthquakes are common, movement of the wall studs is important. If the wall studs are rigidly attached to the slotted track and not allowed to move freely in at least one direction, the stability of the wall and the building might be compromised. With the plurality of slots, the wall studs are free to move.
Also along the flanges of the slotted tracks generally are areas for attachment of exterior sheathing elements. However, in many current slotted tracks, the slots take up the majority of the flanges of the track, leaving little room for attachment of exterior sheathing elements. For example, angle-shaped sheet metal tracks are commonly used on the outsides of wall studs. Each of these angle-shaped sheet metal tracks has a top web portion and one extending flange portion. The extending flange portion normally has a plurality of slots, but the slots extend nearly to the intersection of the flange and web. Because of this, there is little room for attachment of exterior sheathing elements to the flange of the slotted track.